kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nitrous X
Re:Talk:Axel Finally, another Zexion fan! Hey, how'd you get the speech bubble? Why? Mind telling me why you made an artciel page for this thing, Joanna Krupa & Derek Hough? It's going to be delated.--'NinjaSheik' 17:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry man, it's nominated for deletion. If you really want the video, just use the coding found on the Help:Beginners page and post it on your userpage.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 17:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) What??? I didn't do that! I used the video thing tag. I didn't upload! I have no idea how that got there. Nitrous X 21:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Huh? Uh, well, if was a mitake, then, it's okay. Just um...Fix it or something.--'NinjaSheik' 21:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Not entirely sure how to fix it. I'm so embarrased. I'm really sorry. I just thought it was a cool video and was created so I clicked on that little video film picture with a plus on it right next to the picture with a plus while I was editing and added it. I'll make sure I won't do it again. Nitrous X 21:49, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes once and a while.--'NinjaSheik' 21:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. :) Nitrous X 21:53, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome.--'NinjaSheik' 21:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Meeting Sorry Sorry mate. Holiday Avatar Delivery! Here it is! I thought it would be rather appropriate for Zexion to hold a naughty/nice list, and it was so. Happy Holidays! [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 23:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC) cool talkbubble Up For Deletion Why is XIII up for deletion???? Yea but why doesn't it belong on the wiki????? DonGoofSor Ienzo PSP Wallpaper Fanfiction Hello Sorry, I hate writting like this but my bubble codes page just won't open. Yeah, you could say it was an amazing holiday. The world has been kinda crazy though. It makes me tired. I have mostly been playing Final Fantasy VII and reading Fullmetal Alchemist manag. LOL. I should be going crazy over school but I'm not doing too bad. My teachers and me can deal. I can't wait for the English release of BBS! Soil is my power! 23:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. My bubble isn't really broken. The document I keep all my codes in won't open for some really dumb reason. Yeah the FF games are pretty good in general. VII is where Cloud, Sephiroth, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Tifa are all from. That's how I got interested in the VII series. They actually made a movie sequel that is pretty awesome too. I would say I want school to end but I have way too much to do. LOL! Man today has been kinda dull. Sigh. Was your day boring as well?Are sins ever forgiven? 00:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) something Hey! Here you go, I submitted Part 1 to dA, so here's your link! Enjoy! --Sapharus 05:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Expect Chaper 2 (and maybe 3, if I have enough time) to be up tomorrow. See you later! --Sapharus 02:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) hi